


The Enchanted Lake (is not a good date spot)

by AnagramRMX



Series: Random Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagramRMX/pseuds/AnagramRMX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos let Ben plan a date for them.<br/>Jay is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enchanted Lake (is not a good date spot)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a free write I did where Jay is really not okay with being in Auradon yet. Made me sad, so I wrote another thing where Carlos solves his uneasiness with kisses and hijinks. Much better, I think.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

The lake was the bluest blue Carlos could ever imagine, circling the little grotto before tapering into a beach of perfectly smooth pebbles. A picnic was set up beneath the columns at the center, with a basket of what he was positive was filled with all of he and Jay’s favorite foods and candies.

It was the most romantic thing he had ever seen.

And he could not stop laughing.

“Oh my god, please tell me this is lake is enchanted!”

Next to him, Jay was looking at the site in horror. “You don’t think there are singing animals or pixies or something, do you?”

The thought made Carlos laugh even harder, and Jay sighed. “I thought Ben meant there was a pirate ship or something…”

“At least now we know why Mal was snickering when we let him plan our date,” Carlos managed to choke out, finally settling down. He shook his head, still smiling as he surveyed the picturesque scene before him.

Glancing back at Jay wasn’t as amusing, though. His boyfriend seemed completely disheartened that the afternoon they’d been looking forward to for the last week was so hopelessly sweet.

And Carlos kind of understood that.

For all that the two of them were adjusting to Auradon Prep, they still weren’t exactly used to how _good_ everything was, especially when it came to dating. They hurled insults to say ‘I Love You’, and were still more prone to wrestling than hugging. Jay had thought that the day would mean fun and adventure, not their attempt at awkward romance.

He grabbed Jay’s hand in a quiet attempt at comfort before pulling him towards the picnic. “C’mon Jay, it can’t be that bad…”

“I know, I know. I just wasn’t expecting….” He waved his free hand at the scene. “This.”

By the time that they reached the picnic, Jay had stopped talking, and the frown was still on his face.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Carlos said quietly, turning so that he and Jay were facing each other. He put his arms around Jay to stick his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. “I mean, any day I get to spend with you can’t be all bad, right?”

The smile gave him in response made him grin, and Jay pulled him close. “You have a point.”

There was a moment where he seemed to think about saying something sweet, before the smirk he _knew_ drove Carlos crazy came onto his face. “And this far out, we don’t have any school to worry about.” He ducked in, giving Carlos a kiss. “Or any rules to follow.” Another kiss. “And there’s absolutely no one to interrupt...”

By the third kiss, Carlos was starting to feel giddy, and his hands gripped Jay’s ass as he hummed in agreement.

“You wanna know what I think would be _so_ great?” Jay breathed.

“Hmm?” Carlos grunted. He opened his eyes just in time to see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Going for a swim.”

Before Carlos could wise up to what was happening, Jay grabbed him, picking him up bridal style despite Carlos’ protesting kicks. It was all for show, and Jay knew it. Carlos laughed the entire way, after all, and since Ben had insisted on swimming lessons, he was still smiling when he was dropped into the lake.

“Jay!” he screamed, sputtering and splashing.

That was all he had time to say before Jay cannon-balled in to join him, making the water explode around him again.

Jay gave a satisfied shout of victory when he surfaced, turning to Carlos to give him a wide smile.

In response, Carlos splashed him. “You are such an asshole!”

Jay splashed him back. “And what are you gonna do about it?”

Auradon's idea of romance would probably never quite work for them, but honestly, Carlos was cool with it.

He grinned. “Get over here and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to take prompts (with a few exceptions for squicks), so feel free to leave any in the comments.


End file.
